While using electrically powered implements it is often advantageous to vary the speed of a motor driving a tool or implement. For example, a vacuum cleaner having a motor driving a fan may do a satisfactory job of cleaning at a certain minimum motor speed. By operating at the minimum speed, minimal energy is consumed and the vacuum cleaner operates very efficiently. Further, the vacuum cleaner also runs quieter at lower speeds.
However, certain circumstances exist where a greater vacuum is desired, such as when vacuuming a shag carpet. The greater vacuum requires that the motor and fan be operated at an increased speed. In the event that the vacuum is to be run at a top speed, it desirable to have a control mechanism which is easily and reliably positioned to operate the vacuum at the top speed.
Another problem that control mechanisms often have is that components used to construct a control mechanism must be precisely manufactured and assembled in order for the control mechanism to operate properly. The present invention meets the need for an easily operable control mechanism for a variable speed motor which is designed to accommodate large tolerances in individually manufactured components comprising the control mechanism and also to accommodate assembly stack-up of these components while providing good reliability.